Time of Your Life
by Yoshizo Kurochi
Summary: Ichigo menerima tiga belas sms dan empat puluh lima panggilan tak terjawab dari nomor yang sama. "Kaien-dono?" Brukk! "Hei! Suara apa itu?" /HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! Aku tahu masih ada fic lain yang belum kelar. Tapi mau gimana lagi? ==**

**Hasrat itu tak bisa ditahan. Sekali keluar ide, pengen cepet-cepet diketik dan dipublish. XD**

**Ah, sudahlah...**

* * *

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

* * *

Kamar itu gelap. Lampu tidur di night stand menyala redup memperlihatkan sebuah tempat tidur ukuran single. Dari balik selimut berwarna putih dengan garis hitam itu, seseorang sedang tertidur lelap. Rambut uniknya terlihat jelas di atas sarung bantal berwarna putih.

Dia hampir mendengkur ketika ponsel metaliknya bergetar di dekat lampu.

Rrrr...rrrr...rrrr...

Dengan malas, tangannya terulur dari balik selimut dan meraih ponselnya setelah menjatuhkan jam meja digital yang terbaca 2.00 am. Ditariknya kembali tangannya ke balik selimut dan melihat layar ponselnya dengan mata menyipit. Tak lebih dari tiga puluh detik, ia kembali tertidur dengan menggenggam ponsel di tangannya.

* * *

"Yo! Ichigo."

"Yo!"

Ichigo terus berjalan menenteng ransel di punggung dan beberapa buku tebal di tangan. Kacamata bacanya masih bertengger di pangkal hidungnya saat dia merogoh kantong celananya untuk mengambil ponsel.

Ia segera membuka pesan singkat yang ia terima malam tadi. Ah, rupanya ajakan kencan dari salah satu pengagum rahasianya. Terkadang Ichigo heran sendiri, apa yang dilihat gadis-gadis itu dari dirinya?

"Merepotkan. Lebih baik aku ganti nomor saja," Ichigo berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apanya yang merepotkan, Kurosaki?"

"Huwaaaaa! I-Ishida! Jangan muncul tiba-tiba!"

"Maaf saja, tapi aku sudah ada sejak tadi bersama Sado," Ishida yang merasa kesal kehadirannya tak dianggap oleh Ichigo hanya membetulkan letak kacamata.

"Kau harus mengurangi kebiasaan membetulkan kacamatamu itu. Terlihat seperti orang bodoh saja..."

Ngeeek...

"Apa kau bilang, Kurosaki?"

"Kau sudah mendengarnya, tak perlu kuulangi lagi," Ichigo berjalan duluan dan mengibaskan tangannya pelan ke arah Ishida yang terlihat kesal setengah mati.

Sedangkan Sado yang sedari tadi diam hanya,

"..." Yah, kita semua tak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya.

* * *

"Ichigo..." Ichigo yang sedang membereskan diktat kuliahnya berbalik.

"Oh, ada apa Chad?" Dia kembali memasukkan semua ke dalam tas, bersiap untuk pulang.

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku ingin bilang kalau akau akan pulang ke Meksiko," Ichigo berhenti sejenak dan menengok ke arah Chad.

"Se-serius?" Chad hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit dan Ichigo membelalakkan mata.

"Berapa lama kau di sana?"

"Mungkin sampai selesai kuliah. Aku akan kuliah di sana karena abuelo telah mengatur kuliahku sebelum ia meninggal," ia dan Ichigo kemudian berjalan keluar kelas dan berpapasan dengan Ishida.

"Kau masih tampak konyol, Kurosaki."

"Yea, yea... Terima kasih Ishida..."

"Jadi, Sado. Kau sudah mengatakan padanya?" Ishida mulai angkat bicara.

"Ya..." Chad hanya menjawab singkat.

"Apa? Bilang apa? Pada siapa?" Ichigo yang masih belum bisa menangkap maksud Ishida hanya bolak-balik memandang kedua sahabat yang berjalan beriringan di sampingnya.

"Kau benar-benar konyol, Kurosaki."

"Diam kau, Ishida. Bilang apa? Eh? Err… Tunggu dulu, maksudmu rencana Chad ke Meksiko?" Ichigo sedikit berteriak di dekat telinga Ishida.

"Jangan dekat-dekat!" Ishida langsung saja menutup telinga kirinya yang malang dan sedikit menjauh dari Ichigo.

"Jadi kau tahu duluan ya?" Ichigo langsung menunjuk Ishida yang masih memeriksa apakah telinganya berfungsi baik atau tidak.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku tahu duluan?" Ishida memandang sinis Ichigo.

"Maaf aku tak memberitahumu duluan, Ichigo. Aku hanya sedikit ragu mengenai hal ini."

"Kenapa harus ragu? Toh itu keinginan abu... Abu apalah itu namanya," Ichigo menggaruk belakang kepalanya sedikit.

"Abuelo..." Chad mengingatkan Ichigo untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ya ya, abuelo... Kau tak perlu ragu," Ichigo tersenyum sedikit menatap sahabat kentalnya itu.

"Selain konyol, otakmu juga payah, Kurosaki."

"Maaf saja kalau payah. Payah payah begini, aku bisa masuk kedokteran…"

"Terserah," Ishida lagi-lagi membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Oh ya, Chad. Kalau kau pindah, berarti aku sendirian di apartemen..."

"Sepertinya kau ketakutan di apartemen sendiri, Kurosaki?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Ichigo. Mungkin kalian berdua bisa berbagi apartemen," ucapan Chad seketika membuat Ichigo dan Ishida berhenti berjalan.

"Tak sudi!" Ichigo dan Ishida menjawab bersamaan.

"Hahaha... Kalian kompak sekali," Chad masih tetap berjalan mendahului.

"Kami tidak kompak!"

"Berhenti meniruku, Kurosaki!"

"Kau yang meniruku duluan. Kau saja yang berhenti!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

* * *

Ichigo's POV

* * *

Ini sudah seminggu sejak Chad pindah ke Meksiko. Aku berharap ia baik-baik saja. Kuliahku berjalan lancar seperti biasa. Pertengkaran bodoh dengan Ishida selalu terjadi tiap bertemu. Tapi sudah dua hari ini aku jarang menemuinya. Mungkin karena tugas-tugas yang bertumpuk ini.

Ah, sudah jam delapan malam dan aku belum makan. Sial. Kenapa di kulkas sama sekali tak ada sisa makanan? Kalau begini, aku harus pergi keluar untuk membeli sesuatu. Besok aku harus berbelanja.

Aku segera mengambil dompet dan jaket, ponselku kubiarkan saja tergeletak di antara tumpukan kertas tugas yang masih berserakan. Segera saja aku keluar kamar dan memakai sepatu. Perutku sudah tak tahan lagi.

Setelah berkeliling, akhirnya aku hanya mendapat sebungkus roti, dua kaleng jus dan sekotak bento siap makan dari minimarket dekat apartemen. Daripada kelaparan, lebih baik makan saja yang ada.

Setelah kembali ke apartemen, aku segera memakan makanan yang apa adanya itu. sampahnya langsung kubuang dan dua kaleng jus itu cukup membuatku pergi ke kamar mandi untuk ketiga kalinya.

Teringat tugas yang harus kuserahkan besok, aku segera masuk kamar dan mulai mengerjakannya. Aku sama sekali tak melihat ponselku. Ck, biarkan saja. Toh nanti ketemu setelah beres-beres sedikit.

Akhirnya. Setelah hampir tiga jam memeras otak untuk tugas kali ini, selesai juga. Hampir tengah malam rupanya, pantas mataku sudah tak tahan melihat lampu.

Sebelum tidur, aku membereskan sedikit kertas tugasku. Aku ulangi, sedikit saja yang aku bereskan karena melelahkan. Aku menemukan ponselku tergeletak pasrah di antara buku tebal nan lapuk khas perpustakaan kampus.

Aku memungutnya dan melihat, what? 23 pesan baru dan 45 panggilan tak terjawab. Apa-apaan ini? Ulah penggemar lagi ya?

Karena penasaran, aku mulai membuka pesan singkat itu satu per satu.

* * *

26 December 2010, 07.56 pm

From: 08xxxxxxxxxx

Kaien-dono, apa kau sibuk? Jika tidak, aku ingin bicara sedikit denganmu.

* * *

26 Juli 20XX, 08.00 pm

From: 08xxxxxxxxxx

Kaien-dono?

* * *

26 Juli 20XX, 08.02 pm

From: 08xxxxxxxxxx

Kenapa tidak membalas?

* * *

26 Juli 20XX, 08.05 pm

From: 08xxxxxxxxxx

Ini aku, Rukia.

* * *

26 Juli 20XX, 08.10 pm

From: 08xxxxxxxxxx

Tolong balas...

* * *

26 Juli 20XX, 08.15 pm

From: 08xxxxxxxxxx

Sekarang aku menunggumu di bawah pohon sakura dekat sungai.

* * *

26 Juli 20XX, 08.30 pm

From: 08xxxxxxxxxx

Kaien-dono...

* * *

26 Juli 20XX, 08.33 pm

From: 08xxxxxxxxxx

Apakah kau begitu membenciku hingga tak ingin bertemu denganku sebentar?

* * *

26 Juli 20XX, 08.37 pm

Form: 08xxxxxxxxxx

Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Kaien-dono... Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu.

* * *

26 Juli 20XX, 08.43 pm

From: 08xxxxxxxxxx

Kaien-dono... Aku hanya ingin minta maaf...

* * *

26 Juli 20XX, 08.58 pm

From: 08xxxxxxxxxx

Tak bisakah kau datang sebentar?

* * *

26 Juli 20XX, 09.11 pm

From: 08xxxxxxxxxx

Aku benar-benar menyesal...

* * *

26 Juli 20XX, 09.23 pm

From: 08xxxxxxxxxx

Aku akan tetap menunggumu sampai kau datang...

* * *

Itu sms terakhir dari seseorang yang bernama 'Rukia' untuk 'Kaien'. Siapa itu Kaien? Siapa pula Rukia? Sepuluh sms lain... Tak usah dipedulikan. Nama Keigo sudah membuatku illfeel untuk membaca pesan darinya.

Ketika melihat penggilan tak terjawab, ternyata berasal dari satu nomor yang sama. Nomor ini milik 'Rukia'. Apa dia segitu inginnya bertemu dengan seseorang malam-malam seperti ini?

Yang lebih heran, kenapa aku sama sekali tak menyadari ada panggilan maupun pesan masuk? Ah, bodohnya aku. Ponselku ku-setting silent, pantas saja tak terdengar.

Masa bodoh! Aku capek, mau tidur. Tak usah memikirkan siapa itu 'Rukia' dan 'kaien'. Aku meletakkan ponselku di tempat biasa, dekat lampu dan mulai beranjak tidur.

Rrrr…rrr…rrr…

Siapa itu? Baru lima menit menutup mata, ada yang menelpon.

"Halooo~" aku menjawab dengan suara khas orang mengantuk. Beraninya dia mengganggu waktu tidurku yang berharga.

"Ka-Kaien-dono... A-aku..."

Brukk!

Aku yang mendengar suara jatuh di seberang sana mulai membuka mata lebar-lebar dan melihat siapa yang menelpon. Ini nomor 'Rukia'. Apa dia masih menunggu? Lagipula, bunyi apa itu tadi?

Aku yang penasaran, langsung mengambil jaket dan berlari keluar. Di sms-nya tadi dia bilang menunggu di bawah pohon sakura di dekat sungai, dan hanya ada satu pohon sakura di sana.

Aku mulai berlari kencang menuju ke sana. Semoga saja ia baik-baik saja. Benar-benar bodoh. Kenapa aku yang jadi cemas begini?

Di ujung jalan sana. Ya, itu dia pohon sakuranya! Aku mulai memacu lariku lebih kencang lagi. Nafasku hampir putus, lari-lari tengah malam itu menyusahkan.

Sesampainya di sana, aku menemukan seorang gadis yang terbaring meringkuk tak jauh dari pohon sakura. Apa dia yang namanya 'Rukia'?

"H-hey, kau! Bangun! Apa yang kau lakukan lewat tengah malam begini di sini?" Aku mengguncang sedikit bahunya yang menggigil itu.

"Ukh... Ka-Kaien-dono? Syukurlah kau datang. A-aku minta maaf..." Dan dia pingsan... E-eeeeh? Pingsan? Bagaimana ini? Menyebalkan! Kenapa aku harus terlibat hal seperti ini?

Aku celingukan ke kanan dan kiri. Tak ingin ada seorang pun yang melihat aku dan seorang gadis pingsan di tempat sepi. Bisa-bisa, aku dituduh yang bukan-bukan!

Daripada dipergoki orang, lebih baik kubawa saja dia pulang. Sebal! Kenapa aku yang bertanggung jawab? Lagipula, dia anak smp ya? Sepertinya seumuran dengan Karin dan Yuzu. Tapi dia lebih pendek dari mereka.

Sial sial sial! Urusanku jadi tambah banyak! Tuhan, kenapa engkau memberikanku banyak kesulitan?

Aku memakaikan jaketku padanya dan kugendong di punggungku. Ternyata dia ringan tak seberat kelihatannya. Ah, rupanya dia menangis ya. Pantas saja pundakku terasa sedikit basah.

Aku berjalan pelan menuju apartemen. Kedua tangan mungilnya yang terlingkar di leherku menggenggam erat bajuku dan kini ia terisak. Sepertinya mimpi buruk. Aku harus cepat kembali ke apartemen.

Setelah pintu apartemen tertutup dan kukunci, aku menuju kamar dan membaringkan 'Rukia' di kasurku. Air matanya belum berhenti juga. Aku bingung harus bagaimana…

Tanpa ksadari, ibu jariku mengusap air matanya dan aku mulai membelai pelan rambutnya. Tampaknya hal ini sedikit membantunya untuk tenang. Isakannya sudah berhenti sekarang, nafasnya pun terlihat teratur.

Sempat aku berpikir ia terkena hipotermia gara-gara terlalu lama berada di luar dengan cuaca sedingin ini. Tapi tampaknya ia baik-baik saja.

Aku menaikkan selimutku hingga menutupi dagunya. "Selamat tidur, Rukia..." Aku mematikan lampu biasa dan menghidupkan lampu tidur. Setelah itu aku berjalan keluar kamar dan menutup pintu.

Kali ini, aku akan tidur di kamar Chad walau sedikit berdebu di dalam sana. Daripada tidur di sofa, mengerikan…

Hhh… Setengah satu… Capek… Semoga besok baik-baik saja…

* * *

Ichigo's POV end

* * *

Dia membuka pelan kedua matanya. Yang bisa ia lihat hanya langit-langit putih dengan atmosfer yang berbeda. Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela sedikit mengenai matanya.

Erangan kecil lolos dari mulutnya ketika ia mencoba untuk duduk. Dia tak mengingat apapun kecuali kalau ia semalam masih berada di pinggir sungai, pingsan dan… Kaien.

Dengan cepat ia melempar selimut yang masih menempel di badannya dan keluar kamar, berharap yang ia temui nanti benar-benar Kaien.

"Kaien-dono!" Ia segera memanggil namanya ketika melihat bayangan seseorang di dapur. Orang yang dipanggilnya hanya melihatnya dari bahu. "Ah, kau sudah sadar rupanya..."

"Kau..."

"Hn?" Orang itu tetap berkutat dengan sesuatu seakan tak mempedulikan kehadirannya.

Dia tak bicara apa-apa lagi setelah itu. kesunyian mendadak mengisi ruangan kecil itu. Tak seorangpun dari mereka yang memulai untuk bicara hingga akhirnya orang itu berbalik untuk melihatnya.

Kedua mata gadis itu terbelalak lebar melihat siapa di hadapannya.

"K-Kai... Kaien..." Gadis itu berlari dan tiba-tiba memeluk 'Kaien'. Ia mengubur wajahnya di dadanya dan mulai terisak.

Ichigo yang tak mengerti apa-apa hanya terkejut dengan tingkah tiba-tiba gadis yang tak sengaja ia bawa pulang semalam.

"H-hei... Apa yang kau lakukan?" Berusaha untuk melepas pelukan, Ichigo merasa genggaman kedua tangan gadis di punggungnya semakin menguat dan isakannya semakin keras.

Ichigo yang kebingungan hanya diam saja tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Alih-alih mengelus kepala Rukia, kedua tangannya hanya ia biarkan bergantung di kedua sisi badannya dan melihat ke arah luar jendela dengan wajah memerah.

Setelah ia merasa Rukia sudah agak tenang, Ichigo mulai melepas pelukannya dan melihat wajahnya. Walau Rukia tak mengadahkan kepalanya utuk melihat Ichigo, tapi Ichigo tahu kalau wajahnya memerah, matanya pun memerah karena habis menangis dan juga karena kongesti darah.

Tak tahan dengan situasi yang menurut Ichigo aneh, ia menjadi yang pertama untuk membuka suara.

"Jadi... Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Mengangguk pelan, Rukia masih saja menundukkan kepalanya, tak ingin menatap Ichigo.

Ichigo menghela nafasnya dan menuntun Rukia untuk duduk di sofa di depan televisi. Ia kemudian menempatkan dirinya di sebelah Rukia dan menyandarkan kepalanya yang sedikit terasa sakit di sandaran sofa.

Rukia yang merasa sedikit gugup mulai mengepalkan kedua tangan yang ia letakkan di pangkuannya sebelum berbicara, "u-uhmm... Ka-Kaien-dono? Aku…"

Saat Rukia mengangkat wajahnya, ia mendapati Ichigo tertidur dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Rukia mulai mengamati tiap lekuk wajah orang di hadapannya. Mulai dari garis rahang, dagu, bibir, hidung, tulang pipi, mata yang tertutup kelopak, dan rambutnya yang mencolok.

Rukia berpikir, sejak kapan Kaien-dono memotong rambutnya dan mengecatnya menjadi orange?

"K-Kaien-dono?" Dengan perlahan, Rukia menyentuh pundak 'Kaien' dan matanya terbuka sedikit.

"Aaaah... Maaf aku ketiduran. Kepalaku sakit sekali..." Ichigo memijat pelan pangkal hidung di antara kedua matanya.

"Kau lapar? Aku sudah membuat sesuatu tadi," tanpa melihat sedikitpun ke arah Rukia, Ichigo beranjak dari sofa dan menuju dapur. Rukia hanya terdiam di sofa berwarna hitam polos itu. matanya mengikuti gerak bayangan 'Kaien'.

Rukia kemudian mengamati ruangan di sekelilingnya. Di hadapannya terdapat meja kaca. Tak ada hiasan apapun di atasnya. Sebuah televisi flat bertengger dengan mini set home theater di sampingnya. Ia juga melihat sebuah game console dan berbagai macam video game, DVD film, maupun CD musik.

Ia tak menyadari kedatangan Ichigo yang kini kembali duduk di sampingnya sambil menyodorkan setumpuk pancake mix dengan sirup yang tadi dibuatnya

Berterima kasih dengan suara pelan, Rukia mulai mengambil bagiannya dan memakan sedikit demi sedikit. Ichigo hanya melihat Rukia memasukkan tiap potongan ke dalam mulut dengan perlahan. Ia menjadi lupa dengan pancake yang ada di piringnya sendiri.

Setelah tersadar dari 'dua-menit-melihat-seorang-gadis-makan-pancake-buatannya', Ichigo mulai memakan bagiannya sendiri. Merasa tak nyaman dengan kesunyian, Ichigo berusaha mengeluarkan topik apa yang bagus untuk dibicarakan.

"Kaien-dono..." Ah, sepertinya Rukia duluan yang memecahkan suasana aneh ini. Tapi, siapa tadi yang ia panggil? Kaien-dono?

Ichigo memandang Rukia yang kini juga tengah melihat ke arahnya. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, merasa heran mengapa sejak tadi gadis ini selalu memanggilnya Kaien.

Mata violet Rukia terbelalak melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Mata itu... Bukan hijau aqua yang selalu ia rindukan. Mata itu berwarna amber. Dia bukan Kaien. Dia siapa?

Ichigo semakin bingung dengan tingkah gadis di hadapannya ini. Setelah terus-terusan memanggilnya Kaien-dono, sekarang ia melihatnya seakan ia sedang melihat hantu.

Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya setelah Rukia sama sekali tak juga bicara. "Hei, ada apa denganmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ichigo mengibaskan sebelah tangannya di depan wajah Rukia.

Sedikit terkejut, Rukia kembali menunduk. Di kepalanya kini berputar-putar berbagai macam pertanyaan untuk seseorang di hadapannya.

Ia sama sekai tak menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo. Ia bingung. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Kaien. Rukia tak berani menatap matanya. Pandangannya hanya tertuju pada karpet yang ia pijak sekarang.

Ichigo menaruh piringnya yang masih tersisa sedikit pancake di atas meja. Ia menunduk sedikit dan menaruh kedua siku di atas lututnya. Ia mengaitkan jari-jari tangannya dan menatap lurus ke arah televisi yang mati.

"Kau... Siapa namamu?" Sedikit menolehkan pandangannya, Ichigo mendapati wajah Rukia yang terlihat kosong. Pandangan matanya seakan menembus lantai, tak ada emosi yang tersirat.

"A-aku..." Sebulir air mata mulai turun dari matanya. Isakan kecil yang tak mampu ia tahan, lolos dari bibirnya yang ia gigit.

Mendengar isakan kecil dari arah gadis mungil di sampingnya, Ichigo menoleh dan menjadi panik.

_A-apa aku berkata salah ya? _

* * *

TBC

* * *

**Ahahaha... XD**

**Jadi fic baru. Khukhu...**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. Saya berusaha update cepat walau sepertinya juga lama. Hehe... Ah, saya cinta semua review. Arigato yang udah ngasih review maupun fave nih cerita.**

**Kokota: hohohoh... Ada apa dengan Rukia? Nanti bakal terkuak sendiri. Aku juga sebenarnya bingung ini masalah apa. *plakk* Yang penting, arigato uda review. :D**

**Vvvv: yaaah... Beginilah lanjutannya. =~= khukhukhu... Arigato reviewnya. X3**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

* * *

"Kau... Siapa namamu?" Sedikit menolehkan pandangannya, Ichigo mendapati wajah Rukia yang terlihat kosong. Pandangan matanya seakan menembus lantai, tak ada emosi yang tersirat.

"A-aku..." Sebulir air mata mulai turun dari matanya. Isakan kecil yang tak mampu ia tahan, lolos dari bibirnya yang ia gigit.

Mendengar isakan kecil dari arah gadis mungil di sampingnya, Ichigo menoleh dan menjadi panik.

_A-apa aku berkata salah ya? _

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"H-hey, apa kau tak apa? Uhm, kalau kau tak mau mengatakan apapun, jangan memaksakan diri," Ichigo mencoba menenangkan gadis di sampingnya, walau ia merasa payah dengan hal seperti ini. Ia melihat jam dinding de dekat tv dan melompat dari sofa.

Jam sembilan lebih lima dan kelas pertamanya mulai sepuluh menit lagi. Yang paling parah, ada kuis! Tak ingin dimakan hidup-hidup oleh profesor Unohana, Ichigo segera berlari menuju kamar, mengambil ransel dan beberapa laporan. Urusan penampilan, dia sama sekali tak peduli. Yang penting sudah mandi dan sikat gigi.

Ichigo berlari keluar kamar dengan tergesa-gesa. Hampir saja ia lupa dengan keberadaan Rukia jika Rukia tak melihatnya dengan mata merah dan sembab. Sejenak Ichigo melihat matanya, ia merasa perutnya berputar. Sakit.

Entah mengapa menatap Rukia yang seperti itu membuatnya tak nyaman. Ichigo berhenti di samping Rukia dan berlutut di sampingnya. Rukia yang merasa gugup hanya bergerak mundur untuk sedikit menjauhi Ichigo. "Hey, aku akan pergi sebentar. Kau tetap saja di sini, jangan kemana-mana. Aku akan kembali sekitar pukul dua belas," Ichigo berbicara padanya dengan suara pelan, tak ingin menakuti Rukia yang terlihat labil. Bahkan Ichigo sempat tersenyum sedikit untuk meyakinkan gadis mungil di hadapannya ini.

"Kau mengerti?" Tak tahu harus bagaimana, Rukia hanya mengangguk pelan. Senyum Ichigo bertambah sedikit melihat Rukia sudah mau merespon kata-katanya. Saat Ichigo berdiri dan ingin mengelus pelan kepala Rukia, tangannya ia tarik kembali setelah melihat Rukia menutup mata kuat-kuat dan menghindarinya.

"Uh, baiklah. Aku pergi dulu," Ichigo hanya mengusap belakang lehernya dan segera berjalan ke pintu depan meninggalkan Rukia yang menatapnya terus menerus.

_Sebenarnya, kau siapa?_

* * *

Kelas sudah bubar lima menit yang lalu dan ini masih pukul sebelas lebih. Tak tahu harus melakukan apa, akhirnya Ichigo pergi membeli bahan-bahan makanan yang sudah habis di apartemennya. Ah, dia ingat ada seorang gadis yang tinggal bersamanya di sana. Setelah membeli semua bahan makanan, ia mampir ke sebuah cafe dan membeli beberapa potong cake yang siapa tahu dia suka.

Saat melihat jam tangannya, ia cepat-cepat keluar dari cafe setelah menerima cake pilihannya dan membayarnya. Butuh sepuluh menit berjalan dari cafe itu hingga ke apartemen. Dia sama sekali tak ingin membuat Rukia menunggunya sendirian. Apalagi dengan keadaannya yang seperti itu, Ichigo merasa cemas.

"Hey, Ichigo!"

_Ah, sial..._

Ichigo berbalik ke arah suara yang tadi memanggilnya. Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia melihat seorang gadis yang berlari ke arahnya sambil melambaikan tangan. Gadis itu masih SMA, rambut ungunya dikuncir tinggi dengan pita merah, tingginya kira-kira sepundak Ichigo dan matanya besar berwarna amber.

"Ah! Kau membeli cake? Banyak sekali. Untuk siapa? Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama?" Pikiran Ichigo terhenti ketika gadis di sampingnya mulai berteriak seperti fans girlnya yang lain.

"Aku bukan membelinya untukmu. Pulang sana, kerjakan PR-mu. Lagipula kenapa kau berkeliaran di luar jam sekolah, eh?" Ichigo tetap berjalan dan sama sekali tak melihat ke arah gadis di sampingnya.

"Jahat. Aku kan cuma mau berdua denganmu," tanpa diduga Ichigo, gadis itu merangkul tangannya. Ichigo yang kaget hanya berhenti dan menatapnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hihi... Jangan gugup begitu dong. Aku kan hanya merangkulmu," gadis itu kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Ichigo dan menutup matanya.

"Hee... lepas," Ichigo menggerakkan bahunya pelan agar gadis itu mau melepasnya. Tapi usaha Ichigo sia-sia. Bukannya melepas, gadis itu malah semakin mempererat pegangannya. "Jangan seperti itu, Ichigo."

"Hey, berhenti mengikutiku," Ichigo hanya menatap kepala gadis yang masih di pundaknya. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menaruh dagunya di pundak Ichigo, dengan bibir cemberut dia berkata pelan pada Ichigo, "Tidak mau. Hari ini aku ingin bersamamu."

"Ck, merepotkan. Sudahlah, pulang sana. Aku punya janji," Ichigo memindahkan semua barang bawaaanya ke tangan kanan dan menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menjauhkan kepala Senna dari pundaknya.

"Bhuu... Dingin sekali kau Ichigo," Senna yang pasrah hanya melepas pegangannya dari tangan Ichigo, tapi tetap mengikuti kemana ia pergi. Setelah berjalan lima menit, Ichigo berhenti dan menatap Senna.

Senna yang sadar Ichigo berhenti dan menatapnya, hanya mengikuti apa yang Ichigo lakukan sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa?" Karena heran dengan tingkah tiba-tiba Ichigo, Senna akhirnya bertanya.

"Bukankah tadi kau kusuruh pulang?" Ichigo menatap Senna dengan mata menyipit. Setidaknya berusaha mengintimidasi gadis di sampingnya. Tapi Senna yang sudah terbiasa hanya cemberut sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang.

"Ichigo, jangan dingin seperti itu terhadap wanita! Bagaimana kau punya pacar kalau sikapmu seperti itu?"

"Apa pedulimu?" Ichigo hanya memutar bola matanya dan terus berjalan meninggalkan Senna.

"Aku kan sepupumu! Tentu saja peduli," Senna yang sadar ditinggal Ichigo berjalan berusaha mengejar dan menyamakan langkah kaki.

"Sudahlah, sana pulang. Nanti bibi mencemaskanmu. Lagipula sudah kubilang kan aku punya janji?"

"Bohong. Kalau kau punya janji, kenapa kau bawa belanjaan?" Senna menunjuk barang bawaan Ichigo. Sejenak kemudian, dia menaruh tangan di dagunya dan mengusapnya pelan, berusaha bertingkah layaknya detektif. Tangan yang satu lagi ia gunakan untuk menopang.

"Tunggu, kalau dipikir-pikir, ini aneh. Kau sudah pulang saat jam makan siang, membawa belanjaan, membeli cake, bilang ada janji dan ini jalan menuju apartemenmu," Senna tiba-tiba berhenti dan membelalakkan matanya.

"PACARMU DI APARTEMEN YA?" Dengan suara lantang dan jari telunjuk yang mengarah ke Ichigo, semua orang menatap heran ke arah mereka berdua. Walau Ichigo berada beberapa langkah di depan Senna, semua orang tahu siapa yang ditunjuk Senna.

"S-Senna!" Ichigo berbalik dan berlari ke arah Senna. Wajahnya sedikit memerah karena menjadi perhatian orang di sekitarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan berteriak, bodoh!" Jari telunjuk Ichigo mengetuk-ngetuk kening Senna.

"A-aduh, hentikan," Senna berusaha menangkap jari Ichigo.

"Makanya jangan berteriak dan mengundang kesalahpahaman orang lain!" Ichigo masih tetap mengetuk-ngetuk kening Senna hingga gadis itu minta maaf.

"I-iya maaf. Sudah hentikan! Sakit tahu," Senna hanya mengusap keningnya yang berasa sedikit nyeri karena diketuk cukup keras oleh Ichigo. "Bagus kalau sakit," Ichigo berbalik dan berjalan lagi. Senna yang tak peduli apa kata Ichigo hanya kembali mengikutinya.

"Kenapa masih mengikutiku?" Ichigo menggaruk belakang lehernya.

"Habis kalau pulang, ibu pasti marah padaku," Senna mengerutkan keningnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan. Dia mengambil langkah lebar sambil menghentakkan sepatunya di jalan.

"Kenapa marah? Apa kau melakukan hal bodoh lagi?" Ichigo mendesis kecil setelah merasakan tinju Senna di belakang kepalanya.

"Tidak sopan! Aku hanya tidak diperbolehkan masuk ke sekolah hari ini," Senna mencucutkan bibirnya dan memperdalam kerutannya. Hampir mirip dengan kerutan Ichigo.

"Huh?" Ichigo hanya menatapnya heran. "Bukankah itu sama artinya kalau kau melakukan hal bodoh sampai tak boleh masuk?" Ichigo segera menghindar setelah melihat kaki Senna melayang menuju kakinya untuk diinjak.

"Aku cuma terlambat, tahu!" Senna masih berusaha menginjak kaki Ichigo dengan sebal.

"Sama saja buatku. Hey, henti—AWW!" Ichigo mengusap kakinya sambil melompat setelah Senna berhasil mendaratkan satu kakinya ke kaki Ichigo dengan keras.

"Yeah!" Senna mengangkat tinju kanannya ke atas dan tersenyum licik melihat Ichigo kesakitan.

"Sial..." Ichigo menggumam kecil berharap Senna tak mendengarnya.

"Apa kau bilang?" Terlambat. Ternyata Senna sudah mendengar.

"Ah... Bukan apa-apa. Kau salah dengar," tak ingin terlibat sesuatu yang memungkinkan membuat tubuhnya penuh luka, Ichigo berbohong. Dan anehnya Senna percaya dengan akting payahnya itu.

"Oh, begitu. Kalau begitu, ayo cepat!" Sebelum sempat protes, Senna sudah merangkul tangan Ichigo dan menariknya berlari ke arah apartemennya yang sudah di depan mata. Mau tak mau, Ichigo hanya mengikutinya saja. Di dalam hati, dia berdoa semoga Senna tak berbuat aneh di apartemennya nanti. Dan satu hal yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan, bagaimana reaksi Rukia melihatnya membawa Senna?

"Mana kuncimu?" Senna menyodorkan telapak tangannya ke arah Ichigo untuk meminta kunci apartemen.

"Iya-iya. Sabar, bodoh!" Ichigo merogoh kantung celananya. "Aww! Berhenti memukulku!" Senna tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak memukul Ichigo.

"Makanya berhenti mengejekku!"

"Cih!" Ichigo kemudian membuka pintu apartemennya. Saat masuk ke dalam, sama sekali tak ada cahaya yang masuk. Ichigo sama sekali tak membuka tirai. Takut jika akan ada pencuri yang berusaha masuk. Lagipula ia merasa tak aman membuka tirai saat ada seorang gadis tinggal sendiri di apartemennya. Senna yang sudah melepas sepatunya kemudian berjalan ke arah ruang santai dan membuka tirai.

"Ngh..." Gerakan Senna berhenti tiba-tiba. Dia mendengar suara seseorang dari belakangnya. Ketika ia membalikkan badan, ia melihat seorang gadis mungil yang tengah terduduk di sofa sambil mengusap matanya. Senna membuka mulutnya. Kaget melihat yang ada di depannya.

_I-imutnyaaaaa..._

Dia mendekati Rukia yang masih mengusap matanya dan berlutut di lantai di samping Rukia. senna memperhatikan Rukia lekat-lekat sambil menopang dagu, sedangkan sikunya ia letakkan di sofa. Rukia mengerjapkan matanya perlahan berusaha membiasakan mata dengan cahaya di sekitarnya.

Matanya membesar dan mundur seketika saat mendapati Senna tengah menatapnya. "Oh, Hai! Apa kau pacar Ichigo? Kau manis sekali," Senna tersenyum lebar saat menyapa Rukia untuk pertama kali.

"Ah, kenapa aku jadi tidak sopan ya? Aku Senna. Mirokumaru Senna. Kau?" Senna bertanya kepada Rukia dengan bersemangat.

"R-Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia..." Rukia hanya menjawab pertanyaan Senna dengan suara pelan. Salah satu tangannya mencengkeram erat selimut tipis yang dipakainya.

"Senna! Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan menakutinya, bodoh!" Ichigo yang baru muncul dari pintu depan langsung berlari ke arah Rukia dan Senna. "Hey, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ichigo yang merasa sedikit cemas menatap Rukia dari atas hingga bawah. Setelah Rukia mengangguk pelan, ia merasa baru lega.

"Baguslah..." Ichigo tersenyum ke arah Rukia. Dan hal ini membuat Senna kembali membuka mulutnya dengan lebar. Selama ini ia tak pernah melihat Ichigo tersenyum seperti itu. Begitu hangat dan penuh perhatian. Yang selalu ia lihat hanya seringainya saja. Kemudian Senna menatap Rukia yang tersenyum sedikit. Sangat sedikit. Bisa dibilang hanya ujung bibirnya yang terangkat. Itupun hanya sebentar.

Di dalam pikiran Senna, berputar berbagai macam perkiraan aneh mengenai mereka berdua. Tapi yang membuat Senna merasa senang dengan keberadaan Rukia sekarang, yaitu dia mampu membuat Ichigo yang selama ini bersikap dingin kepada orang lain memperlihatkan sisinya yang selama ini hilang semenjak kematian ibunya.

Senna hanya tersenyum ke arah Rukia setelah Rukia kembali melihat ke arahnya. "Ah, Rukia. Aku ke dapur dulu ya. Haus. Hehe..." Senna segera berdiri dan berjalan mengekori Ichigo yang juga berjalan ke dapur. Setelah sampai di dapur dan menuang segelas penuh jus jeruk, Senna duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan dan menatap Ichigo yang mengeluarkan belanjaan di hadapannya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" Ichigo sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangan dari semua belanjaannya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya heran saja dengan Rukia. Kenapa dia mau jadi pacarmu?" Senna mulai meminum jus jeruk di tangannya.

"Huh? Siapa Rukia?"

Bruuush!

Senna menyemburkan jus yang belum sempat ditelannya ke arah Ichigo. "Ow! Hey!" Ichigo hanya mengusap jus yang tersiram ke arah baju dan belanjaannya.

"K-kau serius Ichigo?" Senna mengelap mulut dengan ujung seragamnya.

"Apanya? Siapa Rukia? Aku tak mengenalnya."

"Kau bodoh atau apa sih? Jelas-jelas gadis yang tidur di sofamu itu, tahu!" Senna sedikit berteriak tak sabar menghadapi Ichigo yang seperti ini.

"Huh... Namanya Rukia ya?" Ichigo hanya menatap Senna dengan pandangan polos. Sedangkan Senna hanya memukul keningnya.

"Argh! Terkadang kau bisa jadi idiot ya!"

"A-apa kau bilang anak kecil?" Kerutan di keningnya semakin dalam mendengar Senna menyebutnya idiot. Tapi Senna hanya menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya. Tahu kalau hal itu akan semakin mengganggu Ichigo.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku tak ingin berdebat dengan anak kecil. Tapi... Uhm... Itu... Ano," Ichigo mulai menggaruk belakang lehernya tanda jika ia gugup. Senna yang melihat hanya memasang seringai di bibirnya. Dia tahu kalau Ichigo akan bertanya suatu pertanyaan konyol. "Apa?" Senna sama sekali belum melepas seringainya.

"Uh..." Ichigo melihat ke arah lain agar terlihat tak terlalu memalukan. Bahkan di hadapan sepupunya sendiri, terkadang Ichigo masih bersikap seperti anak-anak. "D-darimana kau, uh... Tahu n-namanya?" Bingo! Dugaan Senna tepat. Ichigo benar-benar bertanya hal konyol.

"Hee... Tentu bertanya kan. Mana mungkin aku bisa membaca pikiran orang?" Senna menopang dagunya di salah satu tangannya dan menatap Ichigo. Seringainya sama sekali belum hilang. "Apa kau tak bisa hanya bertanya 'siapa namamu' pada gadis itu? Oh, Tuhan, Ichigo. Kau benar-benar konyol," setelah mengatakan hal itu, Senna tertawa hingga perutnya sakit. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk memegang perutnya. Di hadapannya, Ichigo berdiri dengan wajah memerah.

"Diam. Atau kau tak akan mendapat cake," ancaman Ichigo langsung bekerja. Senna menghentikan tawanya setelah mendengar kata cake. "Ichigo, kau curang!"

"Terserah..." Kemudian Ichigo berjalan menghampiri Rukia sambil membawa sekotak cake dan piring plus garpu kecil. "Tunggu aku!" Senna berjalan mengikuti Ichigo.

Setelah sampai, ia segera duduk di samping Rukia yang menatapnya. "Hey, kau mau? Aku membelikannya untukmu," Ichigo membuka kotak cake di hadapan Rukia. Di dalamnya ada beberapa potong cake yang berbeda.

"Waaah... Enaknya. Bagi aku satu, Ichigo," Senna tak melepas pandangannya dari cake yang dibeli Ichigo. Jari telunjuk yang ia letakkan di bibir dan puppy eyes yang dipakainya sama sekali tak membuat Ichigo merasa kasihan.

"Percuma. Jangan gunakan jurus yang sama padaku. Takkan berhasil, tahu," Ichigo sama sekali tak melihat ke arah Senna. Pandangannya hanya tertuju pada Rukia yang melihat cake di hadapannya.

"A-aku yang i-ini saja," perlahan Rukia mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk sepotong Strawberry Shortcake.

"Ah! Rukia memilih 'Ichigo Shortcake'! Pilihan yang bagus, Rukia," Senna mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Rukia sambil tertawa melihat wajah Ichigo yang memerah. "Ichigo, berikan Chocolate Layer Cake itu padaku," Senna menunjuk sebuah cake di dalam kotak.

"Bodoh, ini milikku. Kau yang lain saja," Ichigo memberikan kotak cake kepada Senna setelah mengambil Strawberry Shortcake milik Rukia dan Chocolate Layer Cake miliknya.

"Uuuuh... Pelit," Senna menerima kotak tadi dan melihat cake apa yang tersisa. Di dalamnya hanya tersisa tiga potong cake. Blueberry Honey Cake, Tiramisu dan Caramel Cake. Tak ingin berlama-lama memilih, Senna mengambil Tiramisu dan segera ia makan.

Sepertinya mereka melupakan makan siang.

* * *

"Aku pulang dulu. Sampai besok Rukia, Ichigo," Senna segera pulang setelah makan malam. "Jangan datang lagi," Ichigo hanya menyahut sarkastik dari depan apartemennya. Di sampingnya, Rukia berdiri sambil melambai pelan ke arah Senna.

Setelah Senna tak terlihat, Ichigo melihat ke arah gadis yang masih berdiri di sampingnya. _Setidaknya ia lebih terbuka pada Senna._ Ichigo yang berpikir kalau itu pertanda bagus, hanya tersenyum kepada Rukia yang kini menatap ke arahnya.

Rukia segera menundukkan kepalanya saat melihat senyum Ichigo. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan sambil bermain dengan ujung kaos Ichigo putih yang tengah dipakainya. Ah, melihat Rukia yang seperti ini—memakai kaos putih miliknya yang sampai tengah paha dan celana hitam pendek selutut milik Senna yang kebetulan tadi Senna bawa—membuat Ichigo jadi malu sendiri. Ia malu karena melihat seorang gadis memakai salah satu kaos miliknya.

Seharian ini Ichigo hanya melihat Rukia dan Senna yang berbicara di depan televisinya. Tapi yang lebih parah adalah saat mereka berdua—lebih tepatnya Senna—kebetulan menemukan seekor anak kucing dengan bulu orange dan putih di luar dekat apartemen Ichigo. Wanita, terutama gadis yang—menurut Ichigo—menyukai hal-hal imut dan lucu pasti akan langsung memungut kucing itu.

Benar saja. Sesaat setelah Senna melihatnya, ia langsung berteriak dan mengambil kucing itu. Saat masuk ke apartemen, ia langsung menarik Rukia untuk memandikan anak kucing tadi. Tapi sebelum sempat masuk ke kamar mandi, Senna sempat mengejek Ichigo dengan memanggil kucing tadi dengan sebutan 'Nekoichi'. Dan pada akhirnya, bukan anak kucing saja yang mandi, tetapi dua orang yang memandikannya ikut 'mandi' alias basah kuyup.

Ichigo yang sempat mau berteriak marah ke Senna karena bermain air dan membuat kamar mandinya berantakan, mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat Rukia yang tersenyum ke arah Senna.

Selama hidupnya, Ichigo baru melihat senyum yang bisa membuatnya hilang kesadaran hanya dengan melihat saja. Oke, senyum ibunya memang yang terbaik. Tapi melihat senyuman Rukia saat itu, Ichigo merasakan sesuatu di dalam dirinya. Berbeda saat ia melihat senyum milik ibunya dulu. Ichigo tak tahu apa yang ia rasakan.

"Ayo masuk. Kau harus istirahat," Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan masuk. Saat sudah di dalam, ia menunggu Ichigo mengunci pintu. Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah kamar Ichigo dalam diam. Rukia hanya bicara sedikit dengan Ichigo. Mungkin bagi Rukia masih sulit untuk bicara dengannya karena ia memiliki wajah yang hampir sama dengan seseorang yang dikenalnya.

Ichigo membuka kamarnya dan berhenti di depan pintu. "Uh... Selamat Malam."

"M-malam..." Rukia segera masuk ke kamar Ichigo dengan wajah menunduk. Ichigo yang melihatnya hanya diam dan menutup pintu kamarnya setelah memastikan Rukia masuk ke bed cover dan berbaring. Ia berjalan ke ruang santai dimana laptopnya masih menyala di atas meja dengan tebaran kertas dan beberapa buku tebal di dekatnya. Tadi siang ia mengerjakan tugasnya di kamar tidurnya karena Senna dan Rukia bermain di ruang ini. Tapi sekarang, saat sadar kalau Rukia ia suruh tidur di kamarnya, Ichigo jadi harus mengeluarkan buku-bukunya dari kamar agar tak mengganggu Rukia.

Sebenarnya Ichigo bisa saja menyuruh Rukia tidur di kamar bekas Chad. Tapi karena ia malas membersihkan debu di sana, akhirnya ia menyuruh Rukia tidur di kamarnya saja. Ichigo sama sekali tak keberatan tidur di mana saja. Bahkan dia lebih sering tertidur di atas meja daripada di atas kasur.

Setelah beberapa jam mengerjakan laporan yang belum selesai, Ichigo merasa lelah. Ia melihat ke arah ponselnya. 11.47 pm. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering tidur tak teratur. Itu membuatnya menjadi lelah dan merasa sedikit tak enak badan. Tapi ia selalu berkata baik-baik saja ketika Ishida bertanya mengenai keadaannya. Menjadi mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran membuat Ichigo tahu bahwa ia tak baik-baik saja. Tapi ia tak ingin membuat orang di sekitarnya khawatir, apalagi Rukia.

Ichigo segera mematikan laptopnya dan berjalan ke arah kamar bekas Chad. Ia sama sekali tak ingin repot membersihkan semua kertas tugas dan laporan yang bercecer di lantai. Toh besok sabtu. Ia punya banyak waktu untuk tidur seharian dan beristirahat.

Sebelum pintu kamar bekas Chad benar-benar tertutup, Ichigo segera berlari ke arah kamarnya setelah mendengar Rukia berteriak. Saat ia membuka kamarnya, ia melihat Rukia yang bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Mulutnya menggumam sesuatu yang tak jelas di telinga Ichigo. Tapi Ichigo melihat air mata yang mengalir deras dari ujung mata Rukia.

Ichigo berjalan cepat ke arah Rukia dan berusaha membangunkannya. Ia duduk di samping Rukia dan memegang kedua bahunya untuk ia guncang pelan, berharap Rukia akan segera bangun. "Rukia... Hey, Rukia, bangun. Rukia..." Ichigo memanggil nama Rukia berulang kali dengan suara yang tercekat. Ia tak mengerti kenapa ia begitu cemas melihat Rukia yang seperti ini.

Mata Rukia segera terbuka setelah Ichigo memanggil namanya berulang-ulang. Rukia menatap mata Ichigo yang melihatnya dengan cemas. Isakan Rukia masih belum berhenti, air matanya masih mengalir. "Kau tak apa?" Ichigo bertanya sambil mengusap kening Rukia yang berkeringat. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo, Rukia segera duduk dan memeluknya, mengubur wajahnya di dada Ichigo dan mulai menangis lagi. Kali ini tangisannya lebih kencang.

"Hey, tak apa. Aku di sini. Tenanglah..." Ichigo mengelus rambut Rukia dengan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya memeluk pinggangnya. Ichigo meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala Rukia dan menutup mata. Ichigo tak bicara apapun sampai Rukia selesai menangis. Saat ia merasa Rukia benar-benar selesai menangis, Ichigo melepas pelukannya dan mengangkat wajah Rukia. Saat melihat wajahnya yang memerah karena menangis, Ichigo hanya tersenyum ke arahnya. Setidaknya ia berusaha untuk menenangkan Rukia. "Sudah baikan?" Rukia yang masih terisak sedikit hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Oke, istirahatlah," Ichigo membaringkan Rukia dan menaikkan selimut sampai ke leher Rukia. Ia sempat mengusap wajah Rukia yang basah karena air mata sebelum berdiri. Saat ia akan berbalik pergi, tangan mungil Rukia menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, menahannya agar tak pergi. "J-jangan pergi."

Melihat wajah Rukia yang terlihat begitu sedih dan memohon kepadanya, Ichigo jadi tak tega. Ia kembali duduk di samping Rukia dan mengelus rambutnya. "Baiklah. Akan kutemani sampai tertidur," tapi Rukia menggeleng pelan. Ichigo yang heran hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hn?"

Rukia kemudian kembali duduk dan memeluk Ichigo. "H-hey, Rukia?" Rukia yang tak menjawab hanya mengeratkan pelukannya. Ichigo yang mengerti apa mau Rukia hanya menggaruk pelan kepalanya. "Oh, o-oke. Kutemani tidur," dengan itu, Ichigo berbaring di kasur dengan Rukia yang masih tetap memeluknya. Ia segera menyelimuti mereka dengan bed cover. Ichigo yang merasa gugup hanya memeluk Rukia dan mengubur hidungnya di rambut Rukia, menghirup wangi gadis yang membuat perasaannya bercampur.

_Hey, sebenarnya, kau siapa?_

* * *

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**Yup! Chapter 2 selesai hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam saja. Semoga semua yang baca suka ya. Entah kenapa waktu nulis ff yang ini, rasanya lebih enjoy. :D**

**Tapi jujur sih, aku kayaknya lebih cocok buat cerita yang angst daripada humor. == Gak punya sense humor sih... Ah, sudahlah. Kenapa jadi ngomong gak jelas gini?**

**Well, review?**


End file.
